O Terceiro Filho Irmãos Corleone
by Icegalleon
Summary: tavez Sango tivesse aguentado por tempo demais...


_**Girls! *-***_

**_obrigada pelo incentivo e pelos comentários! amei todos! _**

**_mesmo morrendo de sono eu tive que passar aqui para postar mais uma história de um irmão :)_**

**_agora só faltam dois \o/_**

**_e depois começa a história pra valer!_**

**_espero que gostem dessa fic tb :)_**

* * *

><p>Sango era uma boa esposa. Miroku por mais que a amasse não conseguia deixar de traí-la. Por mais que Sango também soubesse das traições, continuava com o marido por amá-lo e por estar esperando um filho de já 8 meses na barriga. Ela não compreendia o porquê do marido traí-la. Não era feia. Era alta, cabelos ondulados castanhos na altura dos ombros e olhos cinzas. Não tinha do que reclamar do corpo dela antes de ficar grávida. Então por que?<p>

Ela foi uma das primeiras mulheres a entrar para família. Kagura foi a primeira e a tinha recebido muito bem, pena ter morrido tão nova. Desde a morte dela Sesshoumaru tinha se enterrado no trabalho. Sentada na rede da varanda do quarto ficou passando a mão na barriga e pensando na família. Ayame veio depois e por fim Kagome.

Suspirando pensou aonde o marido poderia estar. E com quem.

O tempo estava refrescante e o vento que batia no seu rosto lhe fazia ter recordações de como havia conhecido Miroku.

Era uma viciada e ele o encarregado das vendas das drogas. Miroku não era viciado, mas nos negócios da família ele ficou com essa parte. Sango era uma garota de família, mas tinha muitos problemas em casa então o único jeito de se alienar daquele mundo era fugindo para o mundo das drogas.

Sango não sentia orgulho disso, nem um pouco... Levantou-se da rede e foi para dentro do quarto, precisava andar ou se não enlouqueceria.

-Sango? – ouviu-se uma batida na porta.

-Sim?

-Sou eu Miroku. Por que diabos essa porta ta trancada?

Sango podia até amar o marido, mas às vezes demonstrava a sua fúria feminina. Afinal, ela era uma Corleone também.

-Talvez porque você não dormiu em casa. De novo.

-Eu preciso entrar no quarto! Ou será que vou ter que arrombar?

Ela podia sentir certa ira na voz dele. Ele também usou esse tom com ela quando tentou tirá-la das drogas.

"_Sango estava sentada no passeio com suas malas. Tinha fugido de casa e não tinha outro lugar para ir._

_-O que uma garota tão bonita faz aqui?_

_-Não é da sua conta. _

_-Hm... Fugiu de casa? – ele tinha notado as malas. – Ou foi expulsa?_

_-Você é um saco sabia? – disse ela o encarando. _

_Então ele pode ver os olhos cinzas com vermelhidões. _

_-Viciada. Deve ter sido expulsa então. _

_-Sim, sou viciada! E não fui expulsa! Eu que quis sair de casa, ok? Satisfeito?_

_Miroku se sentou ao lado dela._

_-Miroku Corleone. Prazer. – estendeu a mão para ela._

_-Sango Grings. – apertou a mão dele._

_-Grings? Nossa! Seus pais são donos de um banco certo? _

_-Certo. E Corleone que eu bem me lembre é um sobrenome que costuma deixar algumas pessoas apreensivas. Dizem que são d máfia._

_-E somos. – falou sorrindo._

_-Fala isso com uma naturalidade... Nunca foram presos?_

_-Alguns dos meus familiares sim. Mas não por causa da máfia. Nunca conseguiram nos manter muito tempo na cadeia por falta de provas. _

_-E o que você faz por essas bandas?_

_-Vim receber uma mercadoria. 5Kg de heroína chinesa. Só os ricos conseguem._

_-Você tem um pouco dela ai? – falou Sango já meio inquieta._

_-Desculpa menina, mas não posso te dar. Alias, por que não tenta sair desse mundo? Nem sempre drogas é tudo. _

_Sango parou e ficou encarando aquele cara. Ele apareceu todo charmoso com seu sobretudo preto, cabelos negros curtos e bagunçados e olhos azuis escuros que pareciam ler a mente dela._

_-Falou a pessoa certa para me dar sermão! São pessoas como você que fornecem as drogas e fazem viciados. Eu escolhi esse mundinho porque pelo menos nele eu posso ser eu. _

_-Querida, pessoas como eu não vendem drogas para qualquer um. E apenas trabalhamos sob encomenda. _

_-Humf. _

_Miroku viu a hora no seu relógio rolex e se levantou._

_-Gostei de você. Talvez um dia eu me case contigo. – falou ele sorrindo de lado. – Até lá, saia das drogas. Ou eu mesmo me encarregarei de você. – ai sim ele usou o tom irado. _

_Motivo? Ela não sabe. Apenas fez uma careta para ele e virou a cara. _

_Depois de uma amiga ter abrigado ela, Sango arranjou um trabalho e já estava um bom tempo sem cheirar nada. Estava limpa. E fazia meses que não o viu de novo..."_

-Sango! Eu to realmente ficando bravo! Dá para abrir a porra dessa porta mulher!

Ela muito calmamente ajeitou o vestido e depois foi abrir a porta com uma expressão vazia.

-Até que fim! – respondeu ele entrando no quarto.

Sango calmamente pegou a sua bolsa que estava em uma poltrona e se retirou do quarto.

-Ei, aonde pensa que vai? – falou Miroku ao ver a mulher saindo.

-Você me dá satisfações da sua vida? Então não peça da minha. – dizendo isso ela foi em direção das escadas encontrando no meio do caminho com Sesshoumaru.

-Olá.

-Olá Sesshoumaru. Como vão as coisas no escritório?

-Um caos! Vai sair?

-O mesmo de sempre. Compras!

Aquilo trouxe más recordações ao cunhado.

-Você não acha melhor dar uma pausa nas compras Sango? Viu o que aconteceu com a Kagome e a... Kagura. Se eles resolvem pegar você?

-Fique calma. Depois do que aconteceu a segurança foi reforçada. Praticamente estou até a alma com seguranças.

-Avisou ao Miroku que ia sair?

-Sim. Mas ele não sabe para onde.

-Vejo que ele não dormiu em casa de novo.

-Pois é. Bom, não vou tomar mais o seu tempo! Vemos-nos mais a noite.

-Tudo bem. – ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da cunhada e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

Sango não conseguia respirar direito com tantos homens a sua volta! Sentou-se em um banco para descansar um pouco, afinal a barriga não estava lá tão leve. E com isso ela voltou aos seus pensamentos...

"_Ela já tinha desistido de vê-lo novamente quando voltava do trabalho e viu um homem parado no portão do prédio onde morava. _

_Mesmo apreensiva ela continuou andando e parou atrás do homem._

_-Com licença? Preciso entrar. _

_O homem que estava de costas virou se._

_-Sango! _

_-Miroku? O que faz aqui? – falou ela totalmente surpresa._

_-Ué, cumprir minha promessa. _

_-Promessa?..._

_-Não acredito que esqueceu! Falei que ia me casar com você. _

_Ela ficou só parada encarando ele._

_-Tá de gozação com a minha cara? _

_-Claro que não! Soube que parou com as drogas. _

_-Porque arranjei um emprego e não porque você mandou._

_-Tudo bem. Pelo menos você parou. Nossa como você está mais bonita do que na noite que te vi pela primeira vez. _

_-Olha, não tenho tempo para suas brincadeirinhas, ok? – até que ela parou e pensou num detalhe. – Como soube que eu tinha parado?_

_-Tenho minhas fontes. – reparou que não a convenceu. – Ok, eu mandei uma pessoa ficar na sua cola. Estava com receio de que algo pudesse lhe acontecer. _

_-E por que aconteceria? Sei me cuidar!_

_-Eu sei disso, mas o que posso fazer se desde que a vi não consegui tirá-la da cabeça? Acho que me apaixonei. _

_-Idiota. – ela riu. – E o que leva a crer que vou me casar?_

_-O brilho no seu olhar quando me viu. Estava com saudades também?_

_-Convencido. _

_Miroku a puxou para mais perto e lhe deu um beijo que selou o futuro dos dois."_

Sango suspirou voltando a realidade.

-Sango?

-Kagome? Que bom vê-la!

As duas se abraçaram e cada uma viu a tropa que as seguia.

-Meu Deus, mas como esses homens são exagerados! – falou Sango rindo.

-Inuyasha triplicou a minha segurança depois do ocorrido. Nossa, mas que barrigão! Quase não a vejo dentro de casa!

-Vejo que mal teve um filho e Inuyasha já providenciou outro. – falou reparando na barriga de 5 meses.

-Dimitri está dando um pouco de trabalho, pois pensa que com um irmãozinho eu vou me esquecer dele.

-É normal para a idade! Ele só tem um aninho.

-Verdade! Veio aqui comprar coisas para o futuro Corleone?

-Vim! Aqui tem lojas fabulosas!

-Vou lhe acompanhar então.

Sango gostou da companhia. Kagome era uma boa pessoa. E uma forte mulher.

-Não veio aqui fazer compras? – perguntou reparando que não tinha bolsas.

-Não, vim fechar um negócio. Inuyasha está encarregado da papelada e eu me encarrego da parte do 'tato'.

-Entendi.

As duas tiveram uma tarde calma e divertida. Pelo menos Sango não pensou no Miroku.

Já eram quase nove horas da noite e nada dela! Miroku estava descabelado e andando de um lado para outro. Ela tinha saído praticamente às três da tarde!

-Preocupado? – perguntou o Inu no Taishou.

-Essa mulher vai me matar pai!

-Ela tá bem. Saiu muito bem acompanhada. – falou o pai fumando o seu charuto.

Inu no Taishou era a cópia do Inuyasha mais velho.

-Como assim bem acompanhada? Com quem ela saiu? – perguntou nervoso.

-Filho, seguranças. Com os seguranças.

-Ah.

Inuyasha entrou que nem um tufão na sala principal.

-Kagome disse que só ia fechar um negócio e ainda não voltou pai!

-Meu Santo como vocês são preocupados!

-Acontece que Inuyasha sabe aonde a mulher dele tá! Eu não!

-Bem feito, quem manda ficar traindo ela e dormindo fora. – falou o primogênito sentando do lado do pai.

-Ora seu...

-Meninos parem com isso! – Izayoi entrou acompanhada da filha, Kaguya. Izayoi sentou na poltrona e ajeitou o seu vestido. Aos 65 anos ainda era uma mulher muito vaidosa e andava sempre bem vestida. Seus cabelos antes pretos, agora grisalhos estavam trançados numa trança comprida. Seus olhos azuis escuros não deixavam escapar uma vírgula. Kaguya a filha caçula tinha puxado o cabelo da mãe e os olhos do pai. Era alta e tinha um corpo muito bem esculturado. E apesar de ser mulher, também cuidava de alguns negócios da família. – Se algo tivesse acontecido ficaríamos sabendo não acham?

-Mesmo assim mãe. – falou Inuyasha.

-Pai, tem certeza que a Sango só saiu acompanhada dos seguranças, né? – perguntou Miroku parando de andar de um lado para outro.

-Miroku, você já me perguntou isso antes.

Quando ele ia abrir a boca para falar com o pai ouviu se o barulho da porta principal sendo aberta e risos femininos.

Miroku foi correndo até lá e Inuyasha o acompanhou.

-Kagome você é excepcional! Tenho que sair mais vezes com você!

-Que nada! Temos mesmo! Fazer um programa de mamães.

Miroku pegou a mulher pelo braço e saiu levando a escada a cima.

-Ei! Ta maluco? Esqueceu que estou grávida?

-E você esqueceu que é uma mulher casada? Que tem hora para voltar para casa? – falou entrando com ela no quarto e fechando a porta.

-Depende. Você é um homem casado e se esquece disso às vezes. – enquanto ele falava colocava as sacolas de compras em um canto e ia tirando o sapato.

-Você lembra-se do que aconteceu com a Kagome e a Kagura? Já pensou se Naraku resolve fazer o mesmo com você?

-Acho que você não ia se importar muito, não acha? Se você se importasse mais um pouco comigo não ficaria dormindo com qualquer vadia que aparece! É fácil me engravidar e depois pensar "missão feita, já garanti um herdeiro" e sair na noitada para vender as suas malditas drogas e me larga aqui! Eu aturo tudo isso calada porque infelizmente eu amo você! – Sango sentiu uma pontada na barriga e sentou na cama ofegante.

Miroku tentou se aproximar, mas pelo olhar de "não toque em mim" que recebeu preferiu ficar onde estava.

-Pode não parecer, mas me importo com você sim. – falou Miroku um pouco mais calmo. – Por que te traio? Nem eu sei! Casei-me com você porque realmente a amo Sango. E sempre que qualquer assunto for sobre você vou me preocupar!

-Não sei se acredito em você.

-Sango eu sempre volto para casa.

-Ontem você não voltou. Outros dias para trás você também não tinha voltado.

-Não posso lhe prometer, pois não sei se vou cumprir. Mas tentarei ficar mais presente.

Sango o encarou. Miroku tentou se aproximar de novo e dessa vez ela permitiu.

-Quando esse bebê nascer, vou pedir para James ficar um pouco encarregado das cargas. Quero participar do crescimento dele.

Ela suspirou e acabou apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. Miroku aproveitando a baixa guarda da mulher a abraçou. Certamente hoje não era um dia bom para sair de casa.

-O que faço com você? Tem hora que até penso em largar de você...

-Nem pense nisso! – falou Miroku meio nervoso. – Não vou deixar você me largar. Nunca. – ele falava olhando nos olhos dela e arrumava uma mecha do cabelo.

Sango deixou que o marido a beijasse e realmente esperava que com o filho que iam ter talvez os uniram mais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>reviews? *-* <em>**


End file.
